fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 029
Like a Phoenix Synopsis The Duel Academy Freshmen have their third set of exams. Summary Slifer Library Cameron is in the Slifer library studying for third set of duel exams while also preparing his Deck. He is studies alone since he is still taking honors classes and thus subject to a separate set of exams. Genex Dragon communicates with Cameron, advising him not to study any further, nothing that he's been preparing for the last two weeks and is at risk of over-studying. Cameron promptly closes his book and takes a deep breath. Genex Dragon is surprised Cameron decided to stop studying. Cameron tells his Duel Spirit that he has been agreeing to listen to him more often and decided to do live up to his intention. Cameron decides to go off to his dorm but stops and considers to text his friends. Cameron types a kind text about studying together before dinner. Genex Dragon tells Cameron he agreed to stop studying, but Cameron says it's only to help his friends study. Cameron reflects on how he treats his friends, not poorly by any means, but he is very cold and nonchalant, and he's committed to strides to correct that. Before Cameron can send the text, Rory Mull arrives in the library in search of Cameron. Cameron is polite and let the duel scout sit with him but does ask what he wants. Rory addresses Cameron's dispassion toward dueling. Cameron corrects his previous statement, saying he enjoys dueling and is good at it, but he does not quite "love" it as in, it's not something he seeks to do every day or for a profession. Rory asks Cameron what he does love, and Cameron admits he does not know. Rory shares he's been gifted limited access to Cameron's files and asks why he's here at Duel Academy. Cameron says he wants to know what happened to his sister. Cameron says his sister is Chanel Tribble, and she was his hero. Cameron says she was upbeat and "light" while and he has always been downtrodden and "darkness". Cameron says that there was a time he loved dueling because it was his sister's passion, but once she disappeared, he lost his love for it. However, he does know she disappeared during her senior year at the academy. Cameron says he came here to find out why and how she disappeared. Cameron admits he's very open to the reality that she's dead. He's open to the reality that she drowned or was hurt in an accident, but a body was never found. Rory can tell Cameron is looking for some type of closure. Rory admits he came by truly to pry more into Cameron about his sister, hoping he knew what happened to her. However, he pulls out some information he saved from years ago. Rory says he keeps file on all types of potential, and recalls Cameron's sister. He hands her information of her intention to be a professional duelist and many accounts of him following up with her over the years. Rory says Chanel was one of his first prospects when he graduated college and started looking into young talent. Rory doesn't know if this helps Cameron, but hopefully he can learn more about his sister from this. Cameron bitterly says all this means is that his sister planned a future for herself and it was taken from her. Cameron calms himself to thank Rory for the information, and the duel scout politely leaves. Cameron stares at the files for a moment. He pulls out his phone and deletes the texts, telling Genex Dragon he doesn't feel like studying any more. Cameron leaves the library, and the memory of his sister causes a tear to fall down his cheek. Maddox's Office The next day, Rory meets with the chancellor in his office. The chancellor hands Rory a schedule of the upcoming duel exams for all of the classes over the week. After a quick conversation, Maddox shares he's aware Rory visited Cameron in the Slifer Library yesterday after dinner. Rory quickly admits to seeing the boy, hoping to get information out him about his sister and to understand why he's dispassionate about dueling. He instead helped Cameron learn a little more about her instead. Maddox knows Rory doesn't have sinister intentions, noting he's never been one to lie, but repeats the request that Rory stay away from Cameron and the issue with his sister. Maddox remembers the day Chanel disappeared. He remembers every detail in his full report and reminds Rory that the academy was almost shut down for the rest of the year due to her disappearance. Maddox says no one who remembers Chanel has forgotten her, but bringing up her disappearance again would only cause a lot of pain. Maddox's sincerity convinces Rory to back off the issue and now allow Cameron to relive painful memories. Rory then gets up to leave and Maddox stops him to bring up Shaheen Anderson. Maddox reminds Rory of who Shaheen is as one of the Freshmen he met when he first arrived this week. Maddox insists she is officially their top ranked Freshmen and advises he look into her today as she is slated to be in the first set of exams. Rory smiles and intends to look into it. When Rory leaves, Maddox's mouth is shown. His smile turns into a distant frown. Cameron and Shy The Freshmen class are gathered in their respective classrooms taking their many written exams. Cameron is among the first to finish his Advanced Spell Exam. After leaving the class, he checks his tablet, which does not schedule him for a duel exam, so he intends to report to take a break before reporting to his Biology class. As he walks, Cameron bumps into Shaheen, who has finished her Advanced Trap Exam. Cameron asks how she is, and Shy shares that she's on her way to her dueling exam but it doesn't start for another hour. Cameron notes that he hasn't spoken to her in a long time, not much since his return from Corinthia Island. Cameron flatly asks if he's neglecting her. Shy doesn't understand the question and Cameron acknowledges that he has a history of his ignoring his friends or more accurately, being cold to them, and he wants to make sure he's not doing the same to Shy. Shy is flattered and suggests that as the reason Cameron chose not to study with her since they studied together for their first exam even after she invited him. Cameron begins to speak up in his defense but closes his mouth before he says a word. Cameron says his next exam isn't for another few hours. He shares that he'd like to see Shy duel out of support. Shy repeats that her exam isn't for another few hours, meaning they'd just be sitting together. Cameron says he has not problem with that. Shy is taken back by the offer but happily accepts. She and Cameron then walk down together. Shy's Exam As usual, the Obelisk Students are slated to go first for the dueling exams. Cameron and Shy sit together, and Cameron studies for his biology exam while Shy prepares for a "Phoenix Deck" of sorts. As they prepare, Cameron spots Rory in the stands observing the Freshmen Obelisks and taking notes. Shy remembers him and then remembers Cameron saying how he is dispassionate toward dueling. Cameron offers to explain, but Shy's Duel Disk is alerted that her duel is set to begin, so she must go. Cameron wishes her luck. Shy reaches the bottom of the stadium and announces her presence. Per Maddox's suggestion, Rory takes special interest in Shy and vows to watch her duel critically, comment, and take notes. Shy is set to have her exam against Proctor Professor Swan, whom Cameron identifies as his Advanced Spell teacher. After a few pleasantries, Shy wins the coin toss, and she elects to go first. The two take opposite sides of the duel platform and being. Shy starts her duel by Normal Summoning “Mother Grizzly”. She then sets one card to end her turn. Professor Swan draws and Normal Summons “Saambell the Summoner”. She uses its effect to Special Summon a fellow Level 2 monster from her hand. She Special Summons “Hand of Nephthys” in Attack Position. Shy realizes what's coming, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. Swan activates “Hand’s” effect to Special Summon itself and “Saambell” to Special Summon “Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” from her Deck in Attack Position. Shy is ready and quickly activates Continuous Trap: “Eisbahn”. Shy explains that her trap forces all non-WATER monsters into Defense Position upon summon so long as she controls a WATER monster. "Sacred Phoenix" loses its fire and furls its wings in Defense Position. Shy then activates “Dragon Ice” in her hand. Since "Swan" Special Summoned a monster, she can discard "Dragon Ice" to then Special Summon it from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Swan says she is impressed. She can tell Shy selected her strategy to force "Sacred Phoenix" in Defense Position to set it up for destruction by battle. Swan sets two cards and ends her turn. Shy Normal Summons “Snow Dragon” and activates Continuous Spell: “White Night Fort” preventing either player from activating Traps during the other players’ turn. Alarmed, Swan chains “White Night Fort” with “Destruct Potion”. Swan explains that her trap allows her to destroy a monster she controls and gain LP equal to its ATK. Swan destroys the only monster she has, "Sacred Phoenix" and then gains 2400 LP to 6400. This move stops Shy's strategy to destroy "Sacred Phoenix" by battle, but Swan exposes herself to three direct attacks from Shy's monster's, bringing her to 1800 LP. As Shaheen ends her turn, Swan tells the student she's doing extremely well on her exam so far, but her "Sacred Phoenix" will come back next turn. Per the rules of the exam, Swan asks Shy to tell her "Sacred Phoenix's" effect. Shy explains that when "Sacred Phoenix" is destroyed by a card effect it is Special Summoned during the owner's next Standby Phase and destroys all Spell/Traps on the field. Swan tells Shy she is correct, and “Sacred Phoenix” returns to the field in Attack Position, setting fire to all the Spell/Traps. However, Shy reminds her proctor of the Chain concept. Before it is destroyed, “Eisbahn” activates and resolves, forcing “Sacred Phoenix” into Defense Position. While the fire rages, "Sacred Phoenix" returns to its previous Defense Position, keeping Shy's strategy in tact albeit delayed. Swan tells she hasn't forgotten the concept of chains. In fact, Swan chains “Sacred Phoenix’s” effect with her own facedown, the Continuous Trap: “Widespread Dud” and targets “Dragon Ice” and “Mother Grizzly” with its effect. All Spell/Traps are then destroyed, and upon destruction of “Widespread Dud”, “Dragon Ice” and “Mother Grizzly” are destroyed. Shy doesn't understand and Swan clarifies that when "Widespread Dud" activates, it chains two monsters. When one card is destroyed, the other two cards are destroyed as well. Therefore when "Widespread Dud" was destroyed by "Sacred Phoenix's" effect, Shy's two monsters were destroyed with it. Swan activates “Gyoka the Pyre of Malice” in her hand to destroy “Sacred Phoenix” and Special Summon it from her hand in Attack Position. Swan insists that she naturally could not use "Sacred Phoenix" while she was in Defense Position and prime for destruction by battle in Shy's next turn, thus causes Shy's strategy to finally fall apart. She then Normal Summons “Fencing Fire Ferret”. “Fire Ferret” destroys “Snow Dragon”. Shy shares that when “Snow Dragon” is destroyed, all monsters on the field gain and Ice Counter, but it doesn't stop "Goka's" direct attack that leaves Shy with 1200 Life Points. Shy draws and activates “Ice Shot” to destroy “Fire Ferret” because it has an Ice Counter. Shy explains "Fire Ferret's" effect, knowing that it would have destroyed a card she controls and inflict 500 damage, but she has no cards to destroy, sparing her Life Points. By "Ice Shot's" second effect, Shy then adds a WATER Dragon monster to her hand from her Deck, selecting “Crystal Dragon”. Shy follows with “Icicle Sacrifice” whose effect allows her to Normal Summon “Crystal Dragon” without a Tribute at the cost of a Monster Card Zone so long as “Crystal Dragon” remains on the field. The ice dragon roars upon emergence and immediately destroys “Goka”. During Swan’s Standby Phase, “Sacred Phoenix” Special Summons itself from the GY in Attack Position. Its effect activates to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field, but there are none to destroy. Swan Normal Summons a second “Fencing Fire Ferret” and activates “Thunder Crash” to destroy all face-up monsters she controls then inflict 300 damage for each. “Fire Ferret” and “Sacred Phoenix” are destroyed, so Shy loses 600 Life Points. Since “Fire Ferret” was destroyed, Swan can target a card Shy controls and destroy it then inflict 500 damage to Shy. Swan has “Crystal Dragon” destroyed and left with 100 Life Points. Swan concedes that she has nothing left to play. Therefore, Shy must summon a monster strong enough to attack directly or she will lose because "Sacred Phoenix" will return to attack directly. Shy draws and insists it's not a problem. Shy explains her "Crystal Dragon's" effect in the GY. During the Standby Phase, she can banish a Level 5 or higher monster and Special Summon "Crystal Dragon" from the GY at the cost of Normal Summoning this turn. Shy banishes "Dragon Ice" and returns her "Crystal Dragon" to the field in Attack Position. Swan is pleased, demonstrated with a smile. Shy enters her Battle Phase and has “Crystal Dragon” attacks direct to drop Swan's Life Points to 0 and win her the duel. Aftermath Cameron applauds Shy for her win, and Swan assures Shy she passes with flying colors. Before Shy can return to Cameron, an impressed and pleased Rory approaches her. As they talk, Cameron smiles and leaves after a wave. Cameron and all of his friends later pass their third exams. Marlon is especially thrilled to have earned his first "A" on a Duel Exam. At the end of the third exams, Rory meets with the chancellor once more. He is pleased by the prospects Duel Academy offers. He was impressed with Shy's turn-around victory and additionally impressed by Cameron's dueling. Rory says Cameron "always has an answer for everything" and wonders why he's a Slifer and not an Obelisk, admitting his potential was greater that Chanel's. Maddox answers that Cameron was sorted into Obelisk but chose to be a Slifer because that's where his sister started at the academy. Maddox shares that Cameron wants to be like her as much as possible. Rory responds that from what he remembers about Shy, Cameron is on his way. Afterward, Rory departs the academy to return to his office in New York before his next scouting tour. Featured Duel: Shy Anderson vs. Professor Swan Turn 1: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Mother Grizzly” (1400/1000). She sets one card. Turn 2: Professor Swan Swan Normal Summons “Saambell the Summoner” (600/400) and uses its effect to Special Summon a fellow Level 2 monster from her hand. She Special Summons “Hand of Nephthys” (600/600) in Attack Position. Swan activates “Hand’s” effect to Special Summon itself and “Saambell” to Special Summon “Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” (2400/1600) from her Deck in Attack Position. Shy activates Continuous Trap: “Eisbahn”, which forces all non-WATER monsters into Defense Position upon summon so long as Shy controls a WATER monster. Shy then activates “Dragon Ice” (1800/2200) in her hand. She discards it to then Special Summon it from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Swan sets two cards. Turn 3: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Snow Dragon” (1400/900) and activates Continuous Spell: “White Night Fort” preventing either player from activating Traps during the other players’ turn. “Swan” chains “White Night Fort” with activates “Destruct Potion” to destroy “Sacred Phoenix” and gain LP equal to its ATK (Swan 4000 > 6400). “Dragon Ice”, “Snow Dragon”, and “Mother Grizzly” attack directly (Swan 6400 > 4600 > 3200 > 1800). Tun 4: Professor Swan Since “Sacred Phoenix” was destroyed by a card effect last turn, Swan can Special Summon it from her Gy in Attack Position. Upon Special Summon from the GY, “Sacred Phoenix” destroys all Spell/Traps on the field. Before it is destroyed, “Eisbahn” activates and resolves, forcing “Sacred Phoenix” into Defense Position. In addition, Swan chains “Sacred Phoenix’s” effect with Continuous Trap: “Widespread Dud” and targets “Dragon Ice” and “Mother Grizzly” with its effect. All Spell/Traps are then destroyed, and upon destruction of “Widespread Dud”, “Dragon Ice” and “Mother Grizzly” are destroyed. Swan activates “Gyoka the Pyre of Malice” (2200/1900) in her hand to destroy “Sacred Phoenix” and Special Summon it from her hand in Attack Position. Swan Normal Summons “Fencing Fire Ferret” (1700/600). “Fire Ferret” destroys “Snow Dragon” (Shy 3700 > 3400). “Snow Dragon” places an “Ice Counter” on “Fire Ferret” and “Goka”. “Goka” attacks directly (Shy 3400 > 1200). Turn 5: Shy Shy activates “Ice Shot” to destroy “Fire Ferret” because it has an Ice Counter. Shy then adds a WATER Dragon monster to her hand from her Deck, selecting “Crystal Dragon”. She activates “Icicle Sacrifice” and Normal Summons “Crystal Dragon” (3000/1800) at the cost of a Monster Card Zone so long as “Crystal Dragon” remains on the field. “Crystal Dragon” attacks and destroys “Goka” (Swan 1800 > 1000). Turn 6: Professor Swan During Swan’s Standby Phase, “Sacred Phoenix” Special Summons itself from the GY in Attack Position. Its effect activates to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field, but there are none to destroy. Swan Normal Summons a second “Fencing Fire Ferret” and activates “Thunder Crash” to destroy all face-up monsters she controls then inflict 300 damage for each. “Fire Ferret” and “Sacred Phoenix” are destroyed (Shy 1200 > 600). Since “Fire Ferret” was destroyed, Swan can target a card on the field and destroy it then inflict 500 damage to Shy. Swan targets “Crystal Dragon” to be destroyed (Shy 600 > 100). Turn 7: Shy During the Standby Phase, Shy activates “Crystal Dragon” in her GY, banishing “Dragon Ice” from her GY to Special Summon itself in Attack Position. “Crystal Dragon” attacks directly (Swan 1000 > 0). Featured Cards Navigation Category:Corinthia Island Arc Category:Shy's Duels